


A Knight's Touch

by NightWolfsTales



Series: Sansa's Knight [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, F/F, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Sansa wants to know what it's like to make love before she dies.





	A Knight's Touch

“I like your hands… so big and warm.” Sansa murmured, linking her fingers to Brienne’s as the newly named knight held her close. “I wish you didn’t have your armor on so I could feel the warmth of your body as well.”

Brienne swallowed hard, feeling her cock twitch in her pants at her Lady’s words. Out of all the ways her possible last night on earth could have gone, being named knight by Jaime Lannister and end up holding Sansa Stark in the redhead’s own bed, certainly was the last expected.

“Sir Brienne…” Sansa whispered into her ears, causing goosebumps all over the tall knight’s body.

Brienne couldn’t help but smile at being called “Sir”. It took her so long to get to this point… and now she might die tonight. _At least I die with honor._ She thought to herself as Sansa’s unquiet hands tugged and pulled at her armor, trying to get it off. The young woman looked so frustrated and desperate. Brienne found it adorable and arousing. And unreal.

Lady Sansa, Lady of Winterfell, was all but grinding on her, trying to take her clothes off.

How did they get to this point? How did an innocent “last” conversation with her Lady ended up with the both of them laying on her bed? Brienne didn’t know but she vowed for the vulnerability of the moment. They all might die tonight and none wanted to be alone.

“Please…” Sansa all but begged. “Take this off.”

Brienne turned her head just a little, just enough to look at Sansa. She found the redhead looking back at her with wide, pleading eyes. Her cheeks were red and her mouth hanging open as she breathed in short pants. She looked so very beautiful. And Brienne couldn’t understand why she’d want _her_ when she could have had any men in there. More good looking men. She didn’t understand it but it made her feel extremely honored. And aroused.

“Are you sure, my Lady?” She asked Sansa, noticing that her voice was now husky with desire.

Sansa nodded slowly. “Yes, please. Please, Sir Brienne. This might be my last night and I want, I _need,_ to feel loved. You are the person I trust with my life, now I want to trust you with my body before it all starts.”  

Brienne’s own breath became heavier at these words. There was this beautiful woman telling her she wanted to give her her body because she trusted her with her life and it made Brienne’s heart race. She reached up and touched Sansa’s cheek, caressing the delicate pale skin.

Sansa closed her eyes to better enjoy the knight’s touch. Brienne’s calloused hands were rough but her touch was gentle and Sansa held the blonde’s wrist to kiss the hand that would fight for her life. She opened her eyes and looked directly at Brienne as she kissed all over the palm of her big hand and also her fingers. Brienne watched in awe as Sansa slid the each of her fingers into her mouth and sucked on them.

“You love me, don’t you?” Sansa asked when she finished sucking on the last finger.

Brienne nodded her head. “More than anything.”

“Then show me your love, Sir Brienne. Show how much you love me. Show me what it feels like to make love.” Sansa plead as she sat and her knees on the bed and began unbuttoning her thick gown. “I don’t want to die not knowing what it feels like to _enjoy_ having sex. To do it _willingly._ To have someone loving my body instead of raping it. Please, Sir Brienne…” With one last plead, Sansa pulled to upper part of her gown to her waist, showing her bare firm breasts to Brienne. “love me.”

Brienne didn’t need any further invitation. She leaned in, sitting on the soft mattress and gripped Sansa’s red hair as gently as she could, bringing the younger woman’s mouth to hers. She kissed Sansa like she had never kissed anyone before. To that night, all the women Brienne had been with were either whores or lowborn women who would kiss her hard and go straight to the point.

This was different. This was her Lady, the woman she loved to no end and she wanted to show her just how much she loved her with her kisses. Sansa didn’t need a hard fuck like those women, she needed love. She needed to feel loved and Brienne was going to do her best to do so.

She knew everything Sansa had been through with Joffrey and then Ramsay. Joffrey had broken her emotionally and the Bolton bastard had broken her physically. And yet, even after having suffered so much, Sansa still managed to be so strong. Brienne admired her a great deal. She was not only the most beautiful woman Brienne had ever seen -dragon queen included-, she was also strong and wise and good.

Brienne kissed her softly for what seemed to be ages. Sansa’s lips were sweet and so soft, in contrast to Brienne’s thinner and rougher ones and Brienne was immediately addicted. Her smell was also one of the sweetest things Brienne ever felt hit her nostrils, something in between fresh flowers and the cold winter air. She reached down and stroked Sansa’s arms while kissing her, enjoying the silkiness of her skin.

Sansa was enjoying herself as well. She liked Brienne’s rough hands touching her skin and couldn’t wait to feel them on her breasts. The coldness of Brienne’s armor against them, had made her nipples hard, the two little pink pearls standing at attention and silently begging to being touched. Sansa loved the way Brienne kissed her. So gently but intensely at the same time. It couldn’t compare to Ramsay’s sloppy and harsh kisses that Sansa never wanted and made her sick at her stomach. But these… Gods, did she wanted them!

Brienne made her realize she _did_ like kissing, after all.

Pulling away, both of them out of breath, Sansa looked into Brienne’s eyes as she reached for her hands and took them to her breasts. She moaned when she felt the warm and big palms covering her cold breasts. Looking down, she realized that Brienne’s hands covered her whole breasts and the sight made her even more aroused. Sansa put her own hands over Brienne’s and squeezed her breasts softly. Brienne was watching Sansa use her own hands to make her touch her breasts and it made her cock throb in her pants.

She was so hard, it hurt.

Sansa’s breasts were so soft and it filled her hands just fine. Soon, Brienne was fondling and squeezing the two creamy mounds and Sansa let go of her hands, moaning softly at the feeling. Brienne spread her fingers and took Sansa’s nipples between them, rubbing them gently. Sansa’s moans got louder as Brienne played with her hard nipples and more so when the knight pulled at them, pinching them gently. Her whole body was on fire and they had just began.

“Sir Brienne… please.” Sansa didn’t even know what she was asking for, she just knew she needed Brienne to keep touching her.

Brienne looked up, finding Sansa’s lust filled eyes staring back at her. “What do you need, my Lady?”

Sansa bit her bottom lip, looking down at the big bulge on Brienne’s pants. “Take off your armor and clothes, I need to see you and _feel_ you.” Sansa asked, reaching for the knight’s armor.   

Brienne took off her armor and then her coat and shirt. When the blonde’s breasts came into view, Sansa reached for them and squeezed them softly. It was the first time she touched a woman’s breast and she loved it. Brienne’s breasts were firm and so soft, Sansa loved how they felt in her hands. She flicked her thumbs across Brienne’s nipples, getting them hard, and she smiled at her handwork.

Acting on impulse, Sansa leaned in and took one of Brienne’s nipples into her mouth, sucking on it. Brienne moaned and held the redhead’s head to her breast, loving the way Sansa was sucking on her nipple and making her cock even harder inside her pants. None of the women she had been with had ever showed interest for her breasts, it was like they didn’t even exist. They just went straight for her dick and Brienne didn’t know she could get so much pleasure from getting her breasts touched and sucked.

Sansa twirled her tongue around the hard nipple, getting it wet with her saliva and then she sucked on it a little harder, causing Brienne to groan. Sansa did the same to Brienne’s other breast until Brienne couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to touch Sansa and she _really_ needed to take her pants off.

As soon the knight pulled away, Sansa took the chance to stand up and take off her gown, standing there completely naked for Brienne. Brienne did the same, she stood up and took off her pants, her rock hard cock coming into view. Sansa couldn’t tear her eyes away from it. It stood proud against Brienne’s lower stomach, pre-cum leaking from the tip. It was big but not monstrous, just big enough to fill her up good.

Brienne was mesmerized by the view as well. Sansa’s womanly body made it hard for her to breath. She looked like a northern goddess with her long red hair, pale silky skin and round breasts and butt. She had the most perfect of curves on her waist, her long legs ending in a shaven and smooth mound. Brienne had never seen such beauty.  

Sansa took a step forward, reaching for Brienne. They met halfway and kissed again. This time, Sansa could feel the warmth of Brienne’s hard body against her soft one. The blonde was all muscles and tight skin and Sansa felt safer than ever in her strong arms. Brienne held her lovingly while kissing her and Sansa wished she could stop time and stay frozen in that moment forever.

But they didn’t have much time. The dead were coming and soon, the war would begin.

Brienne bent to pick her up bridal style and took Sansa back to bed. She lay the younger woman down and crawled over her, kissing her sweetly but not as slow as before. They didn’t have much time. Brienne moved her lips down Sansa’s body, kissing her jawline, her neck and then her breasts. She kissed and licked both of them, giving the two round mounds as much attention as their short time allowed her to. She sucked on Sansa’s hard tight nipples, squeezing her hips as she did so.

Sansa was squirming under Brienne, her pussy was wet and aching for the blonde’s touch, for her cock. She could feel Brienne’s dick against her inner thigh as the older woman sucked on her breast and it was driving Sansa insane. She never wanted something so bad as she wanted Brienne inside her.

“Please…” The redhead begged, moaning.

Brienne wanted to give it to her. The Gods knew she was dying to slide her cock into her Lady’s wet cunt but she couldn’t waste the opportunity of having a taste first. Kissing her way down Sansa’s body, Brienne opened the redhead’s legs and took a look at the young woman’s dripping pussy. It was soaking wet and pink and tight, the smell filling Brienne’s senses.

Leaning in, Brienne looked up at Sansa. The redhead was looking back at her with wide curious eyes. She knew what Brienne was about to do, she had heard of it, but nobody ever did it to her. Her ex-husband never cared about her pleasure, the only thing he wanted to cause her was pain. So when Brienne’s flat tongue touched her wet pussy, she let out a little scream of delight.

Brienne licked the whole length of Sansa’s slit, stopping at her aching clit and taking it into her mouth. As soon as she started sucking on it, Sansa grabbed two handfuls of her short hair, pulling her closer to her aching sex. It felt like heaven! The way Brienne gently sucked on her clit while flicking her thumb across her hole, had Sansa in the clouds. Then Brienne stopped and licked her entrance, while rubbing her clit with her thumb. Sansa felt the knight’s tongue sliding inside her and her whole body started shaking as an orgasm hit her.

It was the first time another person made her cum. Up until now, her release came only from her own hands and it couldn’t compare to this! She arched her back, grinding her wet cunt on Brienne's face and moaning loudly. It seemed to last forever and Brienne continued licking her up until Sansa pushed her face away, too sensitive to keep going.

“Oh Gods!” Sansa breathed as her body fell back on the mattress and the aftershocks of the orgasm ran through her body. “That was… that was… I have no words!”

Brienne smiled, happy that she had pleased her Lady. Sansa looked even more beautiful now, with a flushed face, the evidences of Brienne’s kisses and bites all over her body, her hair a mess. She was so focused on staring at the redhead goddess that she didn’t see Sansa reaching down and taking hold of her hard cock. She groaned when Sansa stroked her cock, using the precum as lube.

“I want you, Sir Brienne.” Sansa said, leaning up to kiss the knight. “Make love to me. Make me yours.”

And how could Brienne deny such a lovely request?

Pushing Sansa’s soft hand away, Brienne held her cock and guided the tip to Sansa’s entrance. “Are you ready, my Lady?”

Sansa just nodded her head two times, holding onto Brienne’s strong shoulders for balance. Then she felt the head of the knight’s cock inside and hissed. It hurt a little, just a small pain, nothing compared to the one her ex-husband inflicted her. But it had been too long since she’d been taken for the last time and Brienne was big enough to cause some discomfort.

But Brienne was gentle and patient and entered her slowly, inch by inch, giving her time to adjust to its size. Sansa digged her nails into the knight’s back as the last bit of Brienne’s cock entered her. She wrapped her legs around Brienne’s muscular body, keeping her close and kissed her passionately. Brienne kissed the young woman back as she held her left thigh with one hand and her already damp hair with the other.

Sansa was now holding Brienne with both her legs and arms and moaning softly into the kiss as she grew used to the knight’s cock inside her. Slowly, Brienne started moving her hips, up and down, back and forth, her thrusts gentle and slow. Sansa gasped and for a moment, she forgot how to breathe as she felt Brienne’s cock going in and out of her. She never thought it could feel this good.

And to think that might be the first and _last_ time she ever felt it.

Brienne was looking into her eyes the whole time, stroking her hair with one hand and squeezing her butt with the other. And soon, Sansa was throwing her own hips up to meet the knight’s thrusts. She loved the feeling of Brienne’s hard cock inside her, she loved it that she could feel every inch, every vein, thanks to the blonde's slow pace.

“Brienne!” Sansa moaned out loud, forgetting the courtesies. In that moment, they were not Lady Sansa and Sir Brienne. They were just two people loving each other. There was no need for titles.

Brienne let go of Sansa’s head and grabbed both of her thighs, pulling her legs up just a little to fuck her at a better angle. Her cock went even deeper and Sansa closed her eyes, shutting them tight in pleasure. Brienne thrusts became a little faster but just as gentle and Sansa could feel another orgasm coming. Brienne could feel it as well by the way Sansa’s walls were clenching around her cock and she began flicking her thumb over the redhead’s engorged clit.

Sansa’s second orgasm had her whole body shaking violently as she clung to Brienne, holding the knight for dear life. Brienne stopped her thrusts, knowing Sansa would be too sensitive to take it but she continued rubbing her clit very lightly. Sansa was gasping for air and trembling as Brienne kissed all over her sweaty face. She felt herself relaxing under Brienne and reached for the back of her head to kiss her again.

As they kissed, Brienne pulled out and, feeling it, Sansa reached down and held her cock. It was wet with her juices and Sansa felt the urge to repay the favor and please the knight with her mouth just like Brienne did to her. The idea of tasting herself on the blonde's cock was very arousing and she knew Brienne would enjoy it. So she pulled away from the kiss and flipped the knight over, so she was on top her.

Wasting no time, she sat on her knees between Brienne’s spread legs and leaned down until she was face to face with the hard dick. Brienne was watching her with lust-filled eyes and Sansa didn’t look away as she licked the cock from the base to the tip.

Sansa had done it before, she had been _forced_ to do it, and she never enjoyed it. How could she enjoy having her mouth raped, after all? Ramsay would ram his cock into her mouth, making her gag and choke on it. It was humiliating and nasty and Sansa hated it.

But this was so different. She actually enjoyed licking her own juices off of Brienne’s cock and she loved the look on Brienne’s face as she did it. Sansa closed her mouth around the tip, sucking on its head very softly and Brienne groaned loudly. Never breaking the eye contact, Sansa took a few inches in and fondled Brienne’s tight balls as she sucked her cock.

Brienne was in paradise and she hadn’t even died yet. Sansa’s hot mouth was taking half of her dick, sucking her with the gentleness and grace of a princess–no, a Queen–, and she looked so good as she did so that Brienne wished she could have a painting of it. She fisted Sansa’s soft hair gently, not forcing her head down, just keeping her hands there to feel closer to Sansa.

“Sansa…” She moaned, calling her by name for the first time.

Sansa liked the sound of it and tried to smile around the cock in her mouth. Lowering her head some more, she took a couple more inches in, stopping only when her gag reflex forced her to. She bobbed her head on the throbbing cock and Brienne tightened her grip on her red hair. She was so close, just a little more sucking and she would cum hard.

“Sansa, I’m cumming!” She warned the redhead, so Sansa could pull away.

But instead of pulling away, Sansa bobbed her head faster and jerked her off at the same time while also massaging her full balls with her free hand. She wanted Brienne to cum in her mouth, she wanted to taste her seed on her tongue.

“Seven Heavens!” Brienne groaned as she reached her climax, spilling her hot seed inside Sansa’s mouth.

Sansa moaned as she felt it hit her tongue and the vibrations only made Brienne cum even harder, filling the redhead’s mouth with thick sperm. Sansa just opened her mouth wide and waited until Brienne stopped cumming and then she swallowed the knight’s seed as if it was the finest of wines. It was warm and tasted salty and Sansa loved it. She wish she could feel it inside her pussy but she knew they didn’t have time for another round.

She climbed up Brienne’s tall and muscular body and clung to her. Brienne was still panting as she held Sansa with one strong arm and stroked her damp hair with the other. They stayed in silence, just enjoying each other’s warmth and their lovingly embrace.  

Until they heard the horns announcing the arrival of the dead.

Brienne was already getting up to get dressed and ready when Sansa grabbed her wrist, making her stop and face her. She was looking at the knight with sad, pleading eyes. “Please, don't die.” She said in a broken voice, jumping on her and holding her tight. “Please. I love you.”

Brienne could feel Sansa’s hot tears on her shoulder and she held the young woman tightly, trying to make her feel safe. “I’m not going to die.” She said, knowing she was lying to the redhead. “And neither will you.” This time she sounded more sure, because she would die protecting Sansa. Her Lady. Her love.

“You promise?” Sansa asked, pulling away to look into her eyes.

Brienne fought back her own tears and smiled, nodding her head. “I promise.”

They both got dressed as fast as they could and with one last kiss, they went their separate ways, not knowing if they would see each other again.   


End file.
